


A Final Punishment

by ThrallofPentacles



Series: A Long and Arduous Escape [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Because it's me, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Free Use, Gangbang, Goblins, Impalement, M/M, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Near Death Experiences, Predicament Bondage, Stuck in a wall, Triple Penetration in One Hole, a hint of humiliation, specifically magic aphrodisiac come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrallofPentacles/pseuds/ThrallofPentacles
Summary: Light stung his eyes—not directly, there was still an extra twist in the passage before it let out into the open, but he could smell clean air. Could taste the outside world, so close he could almost touch it...Jaspar makes a desperate bid for freedom. It technically could have gone worse.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, original male character/goblins
Series: A Long and Arduous Escape [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118753
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	A Final Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual, mind ye the tags. particularly the impalement tag, as it's both sexual and also mainly responsible for the graphic violence warning

At the sound of footsteps in the outer hall, Jasper's head picked up. He scrambled towards the bars of his cage, his mouth falling open, his tongue lolling out. Seraph was right beside him, desperate and panting. It had been a while since they'd had visitors.

The instant Jaspar saw the hobgoblin's face, he knew he'd be the one taken. It was the one with the scar on his face, bisecting the place where his right eye had been. A scar Jaspar had given him, what felt like years ago.

He drooled eagerly as the monster entered the cage and dropped his loincloth. Kissing his way down the shaft of his cock, he took it into his mouth and started to suck.

One-eye was rough with him. Grabbing his hair and forcing him up and down, gagging him with every thrust. Soon Jaspar's eyes were tearing up, and there was a pained edge to his pleased whines and whimpers.

Eventually, the hobgoblin got bored. He pulled Jaspar away and knocked him to the ground, shoving a finger roughly into his asshole. He cried out, but soon the finger started to rub at his insides, and his body responded. Slick trickled out of him. Satisfied, One-eye lined up his cock and thrust.

* * *

Seraph tried, but he couldn't take all the goblins who came to use them. Sometimes there were too many, and sometimes they wanted to fuck a human that would still cry and struggle. Sometimes it was One-eye, come to punish Jaspar.

He fell to the ground one night—or perhaps it was afternoon, he wouldn't know the difference. The taste of a goblin's come lingered sweet and perfect on his tongue. Shuddering, he reached down and wrapped a hand around his cock. It was hard, as it always was now after being used. Seraph watched him stroke himself with a vague smile on his face. Vague and docile, as he usually was. Too far gone to question what they were doing to him, so long as it felt good.

Sweat beaded on Jaspar's forehead. His cock was so swollen, red and turning purple from how desperate he was to come, but it just...  _ wouldn't. _

His asshole tingled.

"No," he gritted out.

But no matter how long he jerked his dick, he only wound himself up tighter and tighter. "Fuck," he choked, and reached around to rub his rim. A rush of pleasure rolled through his body, arching his back and wrenching a cry of pleasure from deep in his chest.

There was no fighting it now. He could feel wetness at his fingertip, the slick that helped Seraph take so many goblin cocks. Jaspar moaned as it slid inside.  _ More,  _ he thought feverishly, as he started to rub another finger against his entrance.

To his horror, he started to imagine... but he didn't have to imagine at all. He remembered the warg humping him from behind, how it felt when its cock slid inside. How perfectly it had stretched him. Jaspar threw his head back, groaning as he took another of his fingers and still, still wanted more.

"Fuck me," he gasped, as he forced himself to take a third.

And then, his hips rolling as he rode his own hand, "Breed me..."

It was vile.  _ He  _ was vile. But he couldn't stop himself. "I'm disgusting," he moaned. "I'm filthy, I'm a slut, I— _ ah!" _

A hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to find Seraph curled up beside him, smiling that vacant smile of his. But it didn't scare Jaspar like it normally did. For an instant, he didn't see his future in it. Only,  _ It's alright.  _ Only,  _ I understand. _

He clung to him as he reached his peak, burying his face in his hair and muffling obscenities into the crook of his neck. His dick jerked, spattering both their chests in his release. And the instant the haze of lust was gone, Jaspar started to cry.

Time was running out. If he kept sitting around waiting for an opening... well. He'd be long gone by the time it came.

* * *

He squealed in delight as One-eye took him. His asshole clenched around the monster's cock, his legs wrapped around his muscled back. Every stroke made him feel more used, more  _ owned.  _ He struggled, but only because he knew the hobgoblin liked that. Only because it meant he would put a hand on his chest and pin him to the ground while he fucked him.

Jaspar reached down to play with his dick. The hobgoblin slapped his hand away, then squeezed his balls in punishment. He writhed and moaned, savoring the burst of heat that meant One-eye had filled him. Then he was released, and collapsed on the ground in a haze of pleasure.

The hobgoblin stood over him for a moment, sneering. Then it reached down and grabbed the chains around his hands. A twist, and they broke open. Jaspar didn't react, except to try to take One-eye's cock into his mouth again.

He laughed and slapped Jaspar's ass, hard enough to knock him to the ground. Safe in the knowledge that the human couldn't even try to fight or run, he unlocked the iron collar. After all, it was easier to maneuver him into position with the chain around the ankle, instead. The collar was only for the breaking.

It clattered as it hit the ground. And on that signal, Jaspar bolted.

He was out of the cage before One-eye could react, holding the length of chain that had bound his wrists. There was no lock—after all, the prisoners were usually chained to the wall. He couldn't lock the hobgoblin inside, couldn't even slow him down... but Seraph could.

He grabbed the monster's ankle, pawing desperately at him, whimpering and spreading his legs. One-eye snarled and backhanded him across the face, slipping out of his grasp and bellowing the alarm. By then, Jaspar was already out the door.

_ I'll come back,  _ he promised. With a sword, and preferably an army at his back.

Corridors whipped by. Jaspar took turns more or less at random, though he did his best to memorize the route. He had to be able to find Seraph when he returned. But soon the whole nest was buzzing like a hive of hornets, and goblins swarmed the corridors.

Jaspar ducked down a side-tunnel only just big enough for him to run upright, and skidded to a halt with his heart in his throat. There was a goblin standing in front of him. One he recognized. The mage that had knocked him out all that time ago, already midway through a chant.

He swung the chain.

For all their guile, and for all that they'd humiliated him, a goblin was a goblin. A single strike and it crumpled to the ground, dead. An unearthly shriek went up from behind him, and both ends of the tunnel started to fill with tiny green bodies, their mouths frothing with rage. He'd clearly just killed someone important. Perhaps even the leader.

Only one way to go. A small hole in the wall about a foot off the ground, one of the ones the goblins used that the hobgoblins couldn't fit through. Jaspar dove inside, getting all the way to his hips with a single adrenaline-fueled push. Light stung his eyes—not directly, there was still an extra twist in the passage before it let out into the open, but he could smell clean air. Could taste the outside world, so close he could almost touch it.

Except that the passage ended in a metal grate. One that Jaspar had no hope of opening like this, naked and unarmed. And when he tried to back away, to search for another route, he found that his shoulders had caught on a snag of rock. No matter how he tried to shift himself, he was trapped. Kneeling with his ass in the air and his torso stuck in the tunnel, so close to freedom he could hear the birdsong.

_ No! _

He slammed his fist into the side of the tunnel. A keening, anguished wail erupted into the quiet forest outside the goblins' den, sending a stag sprinting in the opposite direction. A lone woodsman nearly a mile away startled so hard he dropped his axe on his foot, and took off running in the direction of Tarroan.

Hands grabbed fistfulls of Jaspar's exposed ass. He howled his rage and powerlessness, pummeling the floor in front of him as he felt those filthy things climbing on him, felt their cocks rubbing against his thighs. This had been his one chance,  _ Seraph's  _ one chance, and he was so close—!

A goblin pressed itself against his hole. He could hear it screeching something in its own language, snarling as it thrust in and out. More clamored to reach him. Their dicks were small, only a little bigger than his thumb, but soon there were three of them clinging to him and forcing their way inside.

Jaspar slumped to the floor of the passage, defeated.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. And then, as the first goblin came inside him, "More..."

There was no telling how many by sight. And soon, there was no counting them. Jaspar went limp after a while, simply lying there like a doll as goblins and hobgoblins alike pressed their way to the front of the crowd and took their revenge. Their come flooded out of him, caking his legs and pooling on the ground beneath him.

Trapped as he was, used over and over again with no chance to rest, he could  _ feel  _ himself slipping away. Soon he was reduced to begging them to fuck him harder and faster, to wriggling in the tight passage so that his dick rubbed against the edge of the wall. Slack-jawed and drooling as he humped himself through orgasm after orgasm and his thoughts faded into a warm fog.

_ This isn't so bad,  _ he thought.  _ They'll put me back in the cage with Seraph, and when they're not fucking me I can hold him. _

Someone outside barked an order.

Thick hands grabbed Jaspar's legs, forcing him back out of the hole in the wall. He collapsed bonelessly against the hobgoblin that had pulled him free. Even if he had the strength left to fight, he wouldn't have. He could only close his eyes and revel in the hard muscles of the monster's chest.

They chained his hands behind his back. He hung meekly from his bonds, his legs spreading automatically when one of the hobgoblins stepped up behind him. "Please," he whined, a bit startled that he could still speak.

Seraph couldn't. Even when they'd first met, he'd been too far gone to say a word. Which meant they'd done worse to him.

_ Something  _ broke through the haze of confusion that had settled over Jaspar. He blinked hard, trying to will himself back into awareness. They were dragging him through the nest... but not in the direction of his cage.

His heart sank. Would they keep him and Seraph separate? Jaspar couldn't take that, he couldn't do this alone!   
  


But they didn't take him to a cage at all. Instead they brought him to a gigantic cavern, one he hadn't seen when he first explored the caves. It looked like a central meeting place, with a high ceiling and a large crowd of goblins milling around it. Stone pillars circled the outside of the room, and in the center...

In the center there was an enormous stalagmite. A wooden platform was built around it in the shape of a ring, and a set of rickety spiral stairs wound all the way to the ground. His captor gave him a shove. As he stumbled, Jaspar caught a glimpse of the hobgoblin's face. He was frightened to see that it was One-eye... but not surprised.

At the top of the platform he could make out more details. There was a stalactite hanging above the stalagmite, so that the two came within ten feet of meeting. A chain hung from it, ending in a thick iron ring. A collar. One-eye reached out and snagged it, then bolted it shut around Jaspar's throat.

Even through the enchantment, his pulse fluttered anxiously. One-eye shoved him roughly towards the top of the stalagmite. He got a good look at it for the first time, and realized that it had been chiseled to a point. Not a sharp one, exactly, but it tapered from about a foot in diameter where it met the platform to less than an inch at the top. Jaspar was still staring, his brow furrowed in confusion, when the hobgoblin picked him up.

And then, as One-eye held him up over the tip of the pillar, he finally realized.

Terror tore through the fog in his mind like a sword through paper. Jaspar screamed and kicked out, only for more hobgoblins to grab his legs and force them wide. He was lowered down with agonizing slowness, until he could feel the tip of the stalagmite pressing against his hole.

"Please," he whimpered, his chest heaving with sobs. "I'm sorry, I'm  _ sorry,  _ don't—!"

One-eye let him go.

The pillar punched into him with hardly any resistance. He was dripping slick, and it was barely the size of a hobgoblin's cock, and all his weight was pushing him down on top of it. He threw his head back and moaned, forgetting himself completely for an instant and arching his back. Lining himself up perfectly so that he sank another several inches, until pleasure turned to pain. He clenched as hard as he could, and shrieked again at the stinging pain in his rim. But it was worth it. He stopped sinking.

"I learned my lesson," he moaned, the chain attached to his collar clinking as he hung his head. "I won't... I won't fight anymore." He was lying. He hoped he was lying. But it didn't matter—One-eye turned and walked away.

"Come back!" Jaspar begged. "You—you can't leave me here, please! I'll die!" As he spoke, his concentration slipped. His asshole loosened, and the stalagmite slipped another inch deeper. He caught himself again, whimpering at the pain of it, as the rest of the goblins vanished down the stairs. Leaving him alone with his fate.

The stalagmite was as thick around as the wargling's cock.

A hobgoblin ascended the stairs to spoonfeed him a bowl of stew. "I'm sorry," Jaspar mumbled between bites. "I'm sorry, I'll be good, I'll be a good toy. I won't fight anymore..." He wasn't lying.

The stalagmite was as thick around as a club.

Jaspar hung there with his body drenched in sweat, trembling at the feeling of being so horribly,  _ wonderfully  _ full. His eyes rolled back. His dick pulsed and painted his chest with his come. Far below, a knot of goblins passing through the cavern pointed and jeered. Soon there were dozens of them in on it. Jaspar could only clench his ass and cry.

The stalagmite was as thick around as a sapling. Streaks of white covered his chest. He couldn't sleep, because every time he tried he let another inch of the pillar sink into his ass. He stopped begging them to let him go. He wasn't getting down. Jaspar had to make peace with that. So he did the only thing he could, and gritted his teeth. He stayed silent for... minutes? Days? Hours? He had no idea.

But eventually... eventually it was just too much. He couldn't keep clenching down. His rim went slack. Jaspar screamed and wailed as he sank, his hole stretching wider and wider until he was sure the pillar inside him was thicker than his head. He gave the monsters beneath him everything they wanted, and watched as they gathered far below him with their hands in their loincloths. Enjoying the show. And then, when his voice gave out and his dick shot one last pitiful load, he slumped in his bonds and waited for it to be over. For his body to finally break under the strain.

His vision went grey and fuzzy. Through the pain, he heard a distant clatter. The thunk of steel on wood or bone. Goblin shrieks, reaching his ears as though from a great distance. Jaspar thought nothing of it.

"Dear  _ Kashmi!" _

He was hearing human voices in his delirium. That was nice. It had been so long since he'd heard any voice but his own speak the common tongue.

Footsteps pounded up the stairs. Jaspar groaned. He didn't want to be fed anymore. His stomach was in an agony of cramps, and he was nauseous besides. Why couldn't they just let him die in peace?

"Thank the gods, you're still alive."

Bright light shone in Jaspar's eyes. He flinched and squeezed them shut, only for the light to dim after a whispered, "Sorry."

He squinted. There was... something in front of him. A face. A  _ human  _ face. For an instant his heart soared—until he realized she was a woman, and her hair was black rather than silver. Her eyes blue where his were violet.

Then she grasped the collar around his neck and forced it open, and it finally occurred to him that she might actually be real.

"Wha...?"

"Try not to move. This... is gonna hurt. A lot."

Hands grasped his hips. Jaspar might have screamed if he still could. As it was, he only let out a broken whine as he felt the stone pillar sliding out of him. And then, when it had narrowed to merely the girth of his arm and his ass was gaping around it, she stopped.

He looked down. The problem was immediately apparent. Hobgoblins tended to be somewhere between seven and eight feet tall. She was  _ maybe  _ five foot even.

"Shit," she muttered. Her grip loosened.

"Don't!" Jaspar cried out. "No, no, don't leave me here—!"

"I won't!" She eased him down slowly, wincing at his strangled sob. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I'm just trying to figure out how to get you down from there. I need something to stand on, but I'm worried you'll fall. Um..."

"Seraph," Jasper rasped.

"Huh?"

"There's another man here. In the cage." Jaspar gritted his teeth, a moan of pain and sickening enjoyment slipping out as he began to sink again. "Hurry."

The woman bolted. She jumped down the last fifteen feet of stairs, rolled as she hit the ground, and popped to her feet in a dead sprint.

When she returned, Jaspar was slipping in and out of consciousness. The green blood of goblins was spattered across her face, and her mouth was set in a grim scowl. Trailing behind her, his brow slightly furrowed in confusion, was Seraph. His face lit up when he saw Jaspar, and he pointed up at the top of the pillar.

Between the two of them, and a large crate the woman must have found somewhere in the cavern, they eased Jaspar up and off the stalagmite. He panted and moaned as it slipped free, and promptly collapsed against the two of them.

"Okay," the woman sighed, her voice thick with relief. She placed a hand on his back, and a tingling warmth spread through his body, easing the sharp pains in his abdomen, his torn throat, and his gaping hole. "Okay, you're safe."

"No," he mumbled. "More... more coming..."

"I'll handle that. You just concentrate on not passing out on me, okay... uh...?"

"Jaspar."

"Jaspar. I'm Hedda, by the way." She held out a hand. He stared blankly at it, then wiggled his chained arms. "Oh. Uh, whoops." Reaching into her pack, she pulled out a dagger. "Hang on, let's just get down to the ground first. Seraph, can you carry him?"

Seraph blinked at her.

"Uh... does he not speak Common, or...?"

Jaspar wrapped his arms around Seraph's shoulders. The man returned the gesture, and when Hedda got to her feet, he did the same, lifting the knight carefully in his arms without so much as a grunt. Jaspar blinked, startled despite himself by the casual display of strength.

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Hedda gently directed Seraph to place Jaspar on the ground. Then she tugged his wrists out behind him, spreading them as far as they would go, and hefted a warhammer that dripped with green goblin blood.

"Uh!" he said, alarmed.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" She drew a dagger, placed it point-down inside one of the chain links, and slammed the warhammer down on the hilt. The link snapped—as did the tip of the dagger. She winced, shrugged, and tucked it back into her belt anyway. "There we go."

"Th-thank you." Jaspar looked at the floor. Part of him wanted to throw his arms around her in thanks, but... he remembered his own trip to these caves. His first meeting with Seraph. He remembered his disgust.

Seraph leaned into his side, nuzzling at the crook of his neck, still with that hazy smile. Jaspar smiled tentatively back at him. Hedda frowned. "Did they drug him? He's been like a while now."

"You could call it that," Jaspar muttered. He curled his knees to his chest, suddenly very self-conscious of the streaks of come on his torso.

"Well... we'll handle that once we're out of here." Hedda stood up and shouldered her hammer. "Do you know where the nearest exit is?"

"Down the main hall," Jaspar said, "but it'll be swarming."

"Don't worry about that," Hedda said with a grin, knocking on her plate armor. "I'll fight a whole army of hobs if I have to. As long as they don't have magic, they won't get through this."

"Not just them. Warg."

"Oh." She winced. "That might be more of a problem."

"Might have mages, too. I killed three, but... there could be more."

"Crap." Her grip on her hammer tightened, as distant goblin screams began to echo from the tunnels. "You don't know any other way out?"

Jaspar shook his head helplessly. "I haven't been here long," he said. "And most of that was in the cage."

Hedda swallowed hard. "Right. Well, you're not going back there, okay? Warg or no warg. I'll do what I have to, with Kashmi's blessing."

Jaspar raised an eyebrow. "You're a cleric?"

"Yeah? What, are you one of those snobby knights? Just because I know healing magic doesn't mean I can't break one of your fancy swords over my knee."

"Can you heal him?"

Her face fell. "I can try." She laid a hand on Seraph's shoulder. It glowed briefly, but his gaze remained distant and unfocused. "Sorry. This isn't physical."

Jaspar cursed viciously. The enemies' shouts were getting closer, now. If they were taken again, he'd be killed. Maybe Hedda, too. And Seraph...

He reached up and took the man's hand. "Please," he whispered. Seraph crouched down, pressing his forehead against Jaspar's. "I know you're still in there somewhere. If you know how we can get out of here..."

No reaction.

Hedda sighed. "Alright, well. Time to face the music." She took a step towards the main hall—and Seraph whimpered.

"Wait!" Jaspar clasped the man's face in his hands, staring into his eyes. Then he broke into a wide grin. "Go in a circle! Try every corridor!"

Seraph scooped Jaspar back into his arms. He hesitated before every tunnel—except for one, near the back of the cave, that was smaller than the others. Maybe he was trying to get back to someplace familiar, and this was the way to the cage. But Jaspar had put his faith in him once. He would do it again.

Down a narrow passageway. Seraph had to duck slightly—he was  _ tall,  _ how had Jaspar never realized that before? Then another, even smaller, crowded with goblins. Hedda slung her warhammer across her back and drew a shortsword she could actually swing in such tight quarters. The monsters were soon dispatched.

And then... Jaspar could smell something. Something so pure and sweet and  _ wonderful  _ that it brought tears to his eyes. Something he'd gotten only a tantalizing glimpse of during his last bid for freedom. The dim cave, which had been illuminated only by a small stone hanging from Hedda's belt, brightened bit by bit.

The passage widened. They turned a corner, and Jaspar had to put a hand up to shield his eyes from the piercing, blinding light of the full moon. And there, silhouetted against the night sky, stood a hulking figure.

"I've got it," Hedda started to say, but then she had to drop back to dispatch a goblin that surged up from the cave behind them. More were right on its heels—soon she was wading through them, swinging the shortsword wildly to stop them from slipping past her.

The lone figure at the entrance stepped forward. Slowly. Deliberately. Until the light Hedda carried illuminated his scarred face. One-eye.

He sneered at Seraph and Jaspar, and said something in Goblin. Neither could understand it, but the way he grabbed his crotch wasn't that hard to interpret. Jaspar's eyes squeezed shut. This was it. Even he felt the pull of it—part of him wanted nothing more than to fall to his knees right here and now, and worship the hobgoblin's cock.

Seraph placed him gently on the floor of the cave. He took one step, then another. His mouth opened.

One-eye chuckled darkly. He reached into his loincloth—

And Seraph tackled him.

Jaspar stared, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, as this slender waif of a man knocked the hobgoblin off his feet and started to flail at him, punching every inch he could reach. A raw, primal scream tore from Seraph's throat. He clawed at the monster's face—blinding his other eye.

Howling, the hobgoblin backhanded Seraph into the wall. He slid to the ground, stunned, groaning and clutching his head. One-eye, or rather, No-eye stumbled forward, swinging blindly with his club. Trying to find Seraph. Trying to kill him.

Jaspar forced himself to his feet. He grabbed the only weapon he could lift—the broken dagger, still tucked into Nedda's belt. "Hey!" he shouted. The hobgoblin's head turned. He staggered towards Jaspar, snarling... and promptly tripped over Seraph's outstretched leg. He landed on his stomach with a bellowing roar.

And in that moment Sir Jaspar Trent, Knight of the Shining City, drove the broken dagger straight into the back of his neck.

Jaspar screamed. Rage, maybe, or delayed fear. The hobgoblin wasn't moving, but he stabbed him again. "I hope you meet a demon!" Again. "With a  _ giant  _ cock!"  _ Again. _ "When you get to hell!"  _ Again and again and again—! _

Gentle hands took him by the shoulders. The dagger clattered to the floor, and Jaspar buried himself against Seraph's chest. Whatever burst of strength he'd found, whatever final reservoir of courage had somehow remained in him through all of this, ran dry.

Seraph carried him bridal style out of the cave, with Hedda retreating just behind him. Jaspar's head tipped back, and his heart nearly stopped. All he could see were stars. Thousands upon thousands of them, filling his vision, so dazzlingly beautiful that his eyes blurred with tears.

"It's okay," came Hedda's voice. Like when he'd met her, as if from somewhere very far away. "You can go to sleep. We'll keep you safe."

Seraph ducked his head so that his violet eyes and hazy smile came into view. A lock of silver hair escaped its tie to trail over Jaspar's chest.

"Thank you," Jaspar whispered.

And that was all he remembered of their escape.


End file.
